Metal Slug 5 Elite
Metal Slug 5 Elite Super Vehicle 001: This game Is a''' PC platform''' remake of the Metal Slug 5 created by the AA Productions, it is widely believed that this game is a Director’s Cut of the original game since MS5 was rushed and lots of stuff were left unused such as the Stone Turtle, Glenn Achilles and more. Story: The original series said that the game manifested worldwide by the attacks of the Ptolemaic Army, and the stealing of the Metal Slug Secrets. Metal Slug 5 Elite’s story occurs before the massive invasion of the Ptolemaic Army after the said group stole the Metal Slug Super Vehicles Secret Files. The 4 Hardened Soldiers were dispatched to follow hot pursuit to retrieve the Important Stolen Files. This lead to the jungles of "AFRICA" (since that surroundings suggests that) where the Ptolemaic Forces are starting to set up their initial invasion (JUNGLES can hide what they want to do). Here, the PF Squad and the SPARROWS unit were faced by the army with advances in technologies of the SLUG FILES. As they finished off the Oversize Units of the Ptol's, they discovered the Secret Air Force Fac tory and Air Strip of the Antagonists, knowing this that the army has all the capabilities for massive invasion for the world. After Marco, Tarma, Eri and Fio crippled the base, the Ptolemaic AIRFORCE-01 escaped from the Airstrip together with the Secret files. they battled through mid-air that caused the aircraft for emergency landing but before the heroes can capture the plane they were shot by the Ptol's from an abandoned building. They were forced to land and faced by the WALL CRAWLER (PTOLEMAIC SPECIAL UNIT-02) Marco and Fio got separated in the crash and crash landed in the desert were they accidentally found the PTOL's ARMORY. They sabotaged the Facility, and they were challenged by the Head Elite (he looks l ike Allen, but looks like a BLACK OPS) after that Sand Marine appears to apprehend the heroes. Meanwhile after Tarma and Eri defeated the Wall Crawler they had a lead in where the next PTOL's attack due to a message from computers of the fallen CRAWLER. The four of them meet up in a harbor to host a RAID in the OIL RIG that got infested by the PTOLs and kept busy by the SPECIAL UNIT-03. But to find out that they were diverted by the enemies to launch an ultimate attack at the Main City by using the completely new units of the PTOLEMAIC by the help of the SECRET files of the Super Vehicles. With the city ravaged. The four heroes try to save the city and to get the Ptolemaic and its unknown leader for good. 'Additional Info:' The game has a total of 6 Missions: Each Mission has their parts removed/added new parts. Mission 4 in the original MS5 was moved to create Mission 5 and an additional (Original Concept) Mission is added to be Mission 4. Mission 6 has a total of 10 areas to battle with. ' *The Brigde (6-1) *Intersection (6-2) *Subway (6-3) *Streets (6-4) *Subway 2 (6-5) *Sewer Cutscene (6-6) *Sewer (6-7) *Last Ditch Resistance (Tower) (6-8) *Tower (Upper) (6-9) *Final Battle (6-10) 'NEW!: Technically its an addition: Super Hozmi Mission 6 Area Background New Sand Marine (MS 3Dinspired) Samples Game Sample (NOT THE FINISHED GAME) External Links: To find more samples: http://www.youtube.com/user/ennaeB?feature=mhee Metal Slug 5 Elite Demo Version Here is a demo for the game: DISCLAIMER: This is AN EARLY demo version that we have created. http://www.mediafire.com/?bw4xmf3zlbji146 THE GAME IS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT STAGE Category:Fan Games